


Hot, Heavy, Sinful.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, If she's sleeping at first does it count as dub con?, In which Peter Hale is a gentle and loving man who deserves good things, Oral Sex, Scratching, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a dream and snowballs into more. </p>
<p>or the time Peter finds his mate having a sex dream and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Heavy, Sinful.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Teen Wolf. Just the OC.

****

A high pitched whine from the bedroom caused Peter to stand up from the desk. He’d been in the small office for a good few hours, just trying to get his paperwork taken care of. But that noise? That noise had him leaving the office and heading for the master bedroom -that noise almost sounded like one of pain.

Opening the door, the scent that hit him made him realize that that had definitely not been a sound of pain. His brunette beauty lay in the center of the bed, twisted up in the sheets; her face flushed, breaths coming out in soft little puffs and her thighs rubbing together. She was mumbling something so low, that had he not been a werewolf with super hearing, he never would’ve heard it.   
  
“Peter...pl-ease,” the last word a broken moan as she shifted, fingers curling in a pillow.

Some part of him, the very small and buried good part of him knew it wasn’t morally right to do what had flashed through his mind, but the other half, the larger half said fuck it. He stepped into the room, shutting the door silently behind himself. He made his way to the bed, staring down at her.

Moonlight was streaming in from the window, making her practically glow. Mouth open as she let out panting breaths, hips moving and thighs rubbing together.

He shifted, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, icy blue eyes still locked on the woman. Reaching out, he trailed a finger down her cheek and she leaned into the touch, another begging ‘please Peter’ escaping those full lips.

The interesting thing about his girl when she slept was that not only did she talk in her sleep, but if one tried, they could carry on a conversation with the sleeping woman. “What do you need, sweetheart?” His voice low, an underlying hint of a growl in his tone. He moved his hand, the one he’d used to stroke her cheek, down to her leg.

“Y-you,” She rolled to her back, fingers still clutching the pillow and her eyes shut.

He slid his hand, fingers gently stroking her inner thigh when she parted her legs. Fuck, he could already feel the heat emanating from her core and the scent of her arousal...it was beginning to make him lightheaded. Unable to resist, he leaned down, mouthing at her thighs, getting closer and closer to her wet heat.

A breathy moan tumbled from her lips as she shifted her thighs further apart, giving him more access and the scent was so strong that a low growl rumbled in his chest -but she never woke up. His fingers followed the trail his mouth just made, sliding up and finding her bare and practically dripping; it made him wonder what it was exactly that she was dreaming.

Slowly, he circled her clit and watched in slight awe as, even in her sleep, she arched her back and let out a high pitched whine. Always so responsive to him, which made a feeling of smug pride swell in his chest. Someone so sweet, innocent and completely gorgeous desperate for his touch.

Tongue darting out to wet his lips before he released a shaky breath. He had to be very careful to not wake her up or lose control; losing control was not an option with Willow.

Moving carefully, he managed slide between her thighs, finger still circling her clit and drawing out breathy moans and whines from her. Unable to resist anymore, he dipped his head down and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue and that had her crying out as one of her hands gripped at his hair. He knew she was awake now so his darted his gaze up, staring at her as he kept flicking his tongue against her teasingly.

“Wh-what…?” It came out as a gasp, those chocolate colored eyes blinking down at him, cloudy with sleep and confusion and...and lust.

He slid a finger inside her tight wet heat, tongue flicking at her clit once more before he pulled back, almost smirking as she let out a whimper. “Seems you were having quite the dream, sweetheart, so I figured I’d lend a hand.” He watched with complete satisfaction and awe as her cheeks flushed and he knew without a doubt that the blush had spread over her torso, though he couldn’t actually see due to her -correction, his, shirt keeping her covered from his gaze.

Her nails scratched at his scalp, causing him to shudder and nuzzle into the touch for a brief moment. But then he pulled back, fingers slipping out of her and gripping the hem of her, his, shirt and pushing it up as she lifted up to let him tug it the rest of the way off. Another growl rumbled in his chest as he took in the pale flesh now bared to him; Willow was the most beautiful woman he’d ever set eyes on and she was his.

Her legs, those ridiculously long legs, wrapped around him, tugging him in closer so that she could reach up and drag him down to her.

Peter leaned down, nosing at her throat and breathing in the scent of his mate; cinnamon, leather and something just distinctly Willow. He shifted, head resting on her chest and hands gently stroking the sides of her breasts as he listened to the steady thump of her heart.

Her fingers stroked through his hair before trailing down, gently squeezing the back of his neck before moving down to his back. A groan escaped him as her fingers stroked and dug into his back, easing the slight ache there. His little dove was getting comfortable, much more bold with touching him than when they first became intimate. Back then, she was much too shy and wouldn’t touch him unless he coaxed her into it.

He nuzzled his face between her breasts, moving back just enough to look her in the eyes. “What do you want?”

His gaze darts down to her mouth, watching as those pearly white teeth sink into that plump bottom lip and he gets this urge, this want to be the one biting on that lip. For just a split second, his eyes flash brilliant blue and she releases her bottom lip, a gasp escaping -but she’s not scared, oh no. He can smell just what it does to her.

Leaning in, he captures her lips in a kiss that sends electricity zipping down his spine and has her clutching at his back and whining. Only when the need to breathe arise does he pull back and he watches with that same smug satisfaction as she pants for air, face flushed and lips kiss swollen.

He mouthed kisses across her cheek to her jaw and down her throat, stopping just at the juncture where neck meets shoulder and nips; not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to pull a moan from her.

“Peter,” Her fingers dig into his back as he trails biting kisses down to her chest. When his tongue circled one of her nipples, she arched up which pushed her chest closer to his mouth. He paid attention to each nipple, sucking and gently tugging at them with his teeth until they were hard and she was crying out his name.

Finally, he trailed those kisses down her stomach, stopping to nip at the spot just beneath her bellybutton and she made this impatient little noise that made him smirk up at her before moving lower, dragging his tongue up her slit before circling around her clit. He grabbed her thighs, rested them on his shoulders and opened her up to him, allowing him to torture her with the teasing strokes of his tongue.

“Peter,” She hissed, grinding her teeth. But oh, she was close. He could tell by the way her body had started to tremble. When he slid a finger inside and crooked it in just the right spot, she screamed out, thighs trying to clamp around his head. He didn’t stop, instead he continued to tease until she was whining and trying to pull away due to being so sensitive.

He pulled back, licked his lips and then sucked his finger clean. Releasing her thighs, he crawled up and hovered over her before leaning in for another kiss, which was eagerly returned. Smooth hands slid down his back, long legs wrapped around his waist and tugged him in close. Eventually, he had to pull back to tug off his sleep pants and he thanked whatever deity that would listen that he hadn’t worn underwear.

When he settled back between her thighs, her hand wrapped around his thick length, stroking carefully and smoothly until he finally had to bat her hand away lest he actually cum before being able to sink inside and feel her wrapped so snugly around him.

Taking a second to get himself under control, he shifted, pressing against her wet heat. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, he sank inside her in one smooth, hard thrust, that caused her to tip her head back against the pillow and cry out. She was so wet and hot, and he buried his face against her neck, mouthing at her throat as he pulled out and sank back in just as before.

His rhythm was slow, smooth, but hard. It made her yell out, clawing at his back and fuck, she managed to draw blood which only drove his wolf nuts. Scraping his teeth over her throat, his fingers dug into her hips as his thrusts got just a bit harder, enough that had he not been gripping her hips, she would’ve slid up the bed.

Peter growled and she whined in response. As he neared his release, he bit down on her throat, causing her to howl as her orgasm rocked through her. She clamped down hard on his cock, wringing his own orgasm from him.

Once they both were actually able to move, he pulled out of her and laid on the bed. He grabbed her, pulled her close, and she was sprawled across him, peppering his face, neck, and chest, with little feather light kisses that had him sighing out in complete bliss.

Moments like that, where they lay together, bare skin pressed together and utter silence between them, he felt content and happy which were feelings he never thought he’d get to feel.

 

 

 


End file.
